Blindness and Deafness
by jeju-island
Summary: After her parents' sudden death, Chihiro finds her way back into the spirit world to find Haku. Upon meeting each other,there were some problems. Chihiro can't hear Haku and Haku can't see Chihiro. Will they every find the solution to communicate well? Find out. (I'm bad at summaries. sorry.) Read and Review if you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new fanfic of mine.. hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away characters..

Chapter 1

Chihiro:

I am here. Again. I cannot turn back now; it's a decision I have made. My parents died because of a car accident. I've been living alone and I hate it. I want to see Haku, I want to be with him. I know this decision will have a consequence, but, I don't care.

As I take this last step away from the human world, I will not remember who I used to be. Haku, is the only one I need right now. He is the only one.

Kohaku:

I have this feeling her presence is here, but maybe it's just my stupid imagination. How could she be here when she is happily living in the human world? I stood up and brushed the grass that was stuck in my pants.

"Haku!" this stupid imagination is getting really serious. Now I am hearing things. "Haku!"

Wait.

I looked at the horizon, I see no one. Why did I hear Chihiro's voice calling me. TWICE! I shook my head, maybe this is the side effect of thinking so much about her. "Haku!"

I looked around. I can't see anyone. "Who's there?" I asked, wishing that that voice would give me a reply.

"Haku! It's me! I'm here! I'm right in front of you!" it was Chihiro's voice. She said she was right in front of me but I can't see her. "Haku! Stop playing dumb!"

I looked around. It's definitely her. But why can't I see her? "Chihiro?"

"Haku!" she replied. Gosh, this can't be happening.

And after that, I began to realized everything.

Please read and Review..

God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter…tadaa..

I really like Chihiro and Haku together. How about you?

Well yeah..that's all I want to say for now.

Read and Review

If you want (No pressure guys)

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away characters. Mr. Miyazaki owns them.

Chapter 2:

Chihiro:

What's wrong with Haku, it seems that he is bewildered and surprised. "Haku! Hey Haku! I'm here!" I said waving my hand in front of him. "Weird, he doesn't even blink". I saw him open his mouth and I was really waiting for him to say something. "Haku! I think I can't hear you,"

His eyes widened. He pick up a stick nearby and started to draw something on the dirt. The writing was like this_: I can't see you, but I can hear you._

What!? Is that even possible? What did I do now? He can't see me but he can hear me. I can see him but I can't hear him. "Haku! What is happening? Were still normal right? I'm not dead yet, am I?"

He began to write again: _Chihiro calm down, lower your voice. It's hard to communicate with you through this, ride on me and let's go to Zeniba._

"Yes!" I replied. He transformed and when I jumped into his back I began to caress his scales. "I missed you Haku,"

With that he looked at me with his eyes and gave a nod.

Kohaku:

It's impossible, it can't be. I can't tell her everything because she can't hear me and it's hard to write everything. This is so frustrating. I want to see her face, on how tall she is now. This is really frustrating me.

"I missed you Haku" she said, my body felt a tingling sensation, I tried to look at my back and nod pretending that I see her. We flew to the heavens and arrived at Zeniba's house. As we entered, No Face greeted us.

"No Face!" I heard Chihiro yell, I imagined her running towards No Face and hugging him. "Can you see me No Face? Can you?" well she's still as energetic as she was, I saw No face nodded.

"Hello there, Chihiro, oh and Haku!" cried Zeniba as she came out of her room. This is so unfair why do they see her and I don't. "Come sit and I'll make you a cup of tea." I sat down at the opposite side of the invisible Chihiro. Zeniba together with No Face distributed the tea and cookies.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked us as she sat at her chair.

"WE have a problem Zeniba," I said, emphasizing the word "We" correctly.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I figure it out since you Haku is not looking at Chihiro who is just right in front of you," laughed Zeniba, I smirked. "It's just a spell,"

"A spell?" I heard Chihiro

"Yes my dear, since Haku is the last person you talked to when you left the spirit world your sense of hearing is more likely, dissolved," then Zeniba turned to me, "And you my dear Haku—I think I don't need to explain it to you."

"Um…the spell?" asked Chihiro again. I really wanted to see her badly.

"Oh, yes, sorry I got carried away. So the spell is ancient, bounded by the builders of the spirit world since the ancient times, even I have no knowledge about it. Well, maybe I have, but just a little," she exhaled, I began seeing Yubaba in her. "I think, Yubaba knows the answer to your query"

"Yubaba! She will make me a slave if she sees me again! Or she might turn me into a PIG!" cried Chihiro, "She swore that if I ever came back she will—she will….ugh!" I heard a slam of the table. "I won't let her see me! Haku! You go!"

And now she is commanding me. "No! You must do it together! Yubaba will never turn you into a pig, I will kill her if she'll do it!" said Zeniba. I'm saved. Honestly, I don't want to see that old hag again or even work for her again.

"Why did you return Chihiro?" I began to ask. Zeniba whispered it to Chihiro. I heard her sigh.

"M-my parents died last week, they got into a car accident. I was lonely and I thought of coming back here," I heard her sobbed. "For a week I have been alone in the house and so I wandered off and entered the tunnel again for the second time."

I heard her whimpering and crying. I missed her face crying with big tears dropping from her eyes. Zeniba comforted her. No Face is at her back. I can't see her nor touch her. This is frustrating. So frustrating.


	3. Chapter 3

As requested..here is another update..

I'm so happy that you guys like my fanfic..

Enjoy guys..

Disclaimer: Um.. you know the drill.

Chapter 3:

Kohaku

As we went to Yubaba, everyone was waving at us. I knew that they could see Chihiro. I hate this. Why could they see her.

We entered Yubaba's office, which is full of doors. I could smell her tobacco. "What brings you here Haku and Chihiro?" she asked wickedly.

"We need to know something," I said seriously. Then I heard giant footsteps.

"Chihiro is here?" and it was Yubaba's son, Boh. "Chihiro! Waaah!" he shouted.

"Boh? Wow, how tall have you grown?" I heard Chihiro yelled. I really wish I could see her.

"Ah, yes, I know what you need," smiled Yubaba, I know this wicked smile. She has a condition in giving an answer. "You need to communicate properly again right? Aww…that is so sad for the two of you,"

"We need an answer now!" I began to raise my voice.

"Alright, alright," she chuckled, "I'll give a gift to both of you," she began to snap her fingers and a small cloth tied neatly appeared in her palms. "In here are three beads. Beads that must be used if you two really need it,"

"What does it do?" asked Chihiro. Yubaba went in front of the unseen Chihiro.

"Hmmmm…It's up to you to find out," she stopped then smirked, "but I have a condition."

"What is it?" I asked her, I really hate conditions.

"You must work in this bathhouse for three days,"

Here we go again.

Chihiro

"You must work in this bathhouse for three days," this kind of condition again. I swore I would never work for her. "If you don't want it then I will not tell you that beads' secret,"

"Why would we do that?" I asked Yubaba.

She leaned towards me, and I felt her breath on my ears, then she whispered "Because the solution to your problem is in the guests in this bathhouse. Find that mysterious guest, I'm sure he has the answer to all your queries. You have three days to find him."

I think Haku mouthed _And what if we don't find him?_

"If you don't find him within three days, you will forever remain as my servant forgetting your name, for the second time around,"

This is it, there is no way we would want to become her servant for the rest of our lives, but I also want to be with Haku normally. I gathered my courage and said "I accept your condition," and I saw Haku's face covered with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update.. waaaah…I'm so happy that you like my fanfic guys!

I love you so much..

Anyway..for Nodame Cantabile readers out there please also read my Noda-fanfic entitled: FORGOTTEN..

Thank you so much guys..

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away Characters, tehee.. :3

Chapter 4:

Chihiro

I'm back with my old name "Sen". I wish I will never forget my true name. Haku is back on his old work. Everyone seems so friendly to me not the way it was when I first came here. I wonder who is that mysterious guest?

I look around finding someone who would probably look abnormal. Maybe that guest I the Radish spirit—or maybe not. An idea entered my mind.

_I wonder if it is a stink spirit._

"Sen! Kamaji is looking for you! I am so glad that you are here again!" cried Lin as she embraced me tightly. "No hurry and go to Kamaji, he said he needs to tell you something,"

"Lin…can't…breath…" I tried struggling, then she released me and laughed.

"Sorry about that, hurry up, Kamaji needs you," she said as she caressed my face. "And here, give these to the soot balls, I'm sure they will like it," then she handed me a cloth bag.

"Alright! See you later!" I yelled as I run through the elevator we used when I was a first employee here. _What does Kamaji want?_

As I entered Kamaji's working place, the soot balls were jumping and making happy noises. They began to encircle me. "Hey, hey, alright, alright, calm down. I have treats for you!" I smiled then I sprinkled the small star-shape food for the soots.

"Quiet down! We've got work to do! You! You're always making a mess in our work!" yelled Kamaji as he strike his kettle, he never did change huh?

"Kamaji, I'm so glad to see you!" I yelled happily as I jumped into his spider-like arms.

"Let me go young brat! Or I'll send you to the furnace,"he laughed. I always hate his weird jokes. He commanded the soots again to stop working and take a break. "You little soot balls! Quiet!"

"Kamaji, why did you call for me?" I asked him.

He smiled, and fixed his round dark glasses. "He is here," he whispered.

My heart began to race. Kamaji knows my problem, he knows and he knew who that mysterious guest was. "Who is the guest kamaji? I know you know him, right?"

He just chuckled. "Yubaba made me swore that I would never utter the name of that guest. My mouth is sealed."

"That sneaky old witch!" I muttered. "Then why did you told me he is here?"

He smiled again. This time he gave me a poem or more like a riddle.

"In this bathhouse is where you'll see

The man where you seek to see

Into that looking glass, you'll find

The man you that you have in mind

He still dies while living and he still lives while dying"

"Huh?" that riddle doesn't make sense at all especially the last sentence. "Still dies while living and lives while dying?"

"Go back to work you soots! And you Chihiro. Good luck!"

After that, I returned to my work with that riddle still sticking in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much guys for liking my fanfic..

m(_ _)m *bow*

Anyway here is another update. Enjoy. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Well…you know the drill.

Chapter 5:

Kohaku

I'm back to my old job. Yubaba's apprentice.

I hate not seeing Chihiro, and this mysterious guest Yubaba's talking about—I don't even think that person exists. This is so frustrating.

Yubaba is now at her office, and here I am on my quarters. The bell rung. That old hag is calling me again. I rushed to her office which is just below my quarters.

"What is it?" I asked her fiercely. I am not afraid of her and never will.

"Maybe you are wondering about that mysterious guest? You only have two days left," she chuckled. "Let me give you a clue."

That sentence caught me. I stared at her intensely.

She laughed. "I see, you really love that girl huh?" I blushed slightly. How did she know that? "The clue is : He still dies while living and he still lives while dying"

I stared at her curiously. That sentence doesn't even make sense at all. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Maybe—maybe not, it's up to you to decide. Your job this day is over I'll call you tomorrow," she exhaled. "You want see her? Oh, yes you can't see her, then do you want to speak to her? She is at her quarters, now go."

Yubaba's stubbornness is always irritating. "I'll take my leave" I said and bowed my head. After that I left her office and went straight to Chihiro.

Chihiro:

I am at my room now, eating steamed buns. As I watch the sea again, I began to feel nostalgic. I felt someone's presence. As I turned I saw Haku looking around.

"Haku! I'm at the balcony!" I yelled, I saw him holding lots of papers and a pen. He sat beside me. Then he began writing: _Yubaba, told me something._

" Really? What did she tell you?"

He began scribbling: _A clue. She said_ _He still dies while living and he still lives while dying._

My eyes grew wide. "Kamaji also told me. I don't really get it. Who is this guest. I asked Lin about it and she said she can't tell me anything for her mouth is sealed. But she told me one thing. That guest is a rare visitor, he comes only once a year, and stays for a week. Lin also told me that he is here now."

Haku's eyes grew wide. He began scribbling again. _Let's find this mysterious man. _

"Right! But first we need to know the clue that Yubaba and Kamaji gave us. Haku, we only have two days left to solve that riddle. Remember what I told you about the visitor that he stays for a week. The day after tomorrow is his last day and it is our deadline!" I yelled. He seems surprised by my shout.

Then he scribbled the clue.

I began to write the clue too.

_He still dies while living and he still lives while dying_

_In this bathhouse is where you'll see_

_The man where you seek to see_

_Into that looking glass, you'll find_

_The man you that you have in mind_

_He still dies while living and he still lives while dying_

I repeated the words. It doesn't make sense at all. "Have you solve anything Haku. I saw him nod as he trace the words Kamaji gave me. "But of course!" I was startled. Did I just heard him?

"Haku, I think I heard you!"

"I can see you too!" he began to yell then he hugged me. After that we were back to the abnormalities. He began scribbling: _What did just happened?_

"I-I don't know. Let's talk again later after dinner. I'm sure Lin, will be able to help us," I said. He nodded.

He was arranging his things when I touched his hand and whispered….

"I miss you so much Haku,"


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaay! Thank you again guys!

Well, I got this idea (blindness & deafness) when I was in deep thought.

Hahaha… Here is a short update for you guys.

Hope you like it.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away characters, I wish I do but I don't. Tehee..

Chapter 6:

Chihiro:

Haku left, with his face a little flushed. I was amazed when I saw it. Haku and I didn't continue our conversation that evening for Yubaba gave him orders. Anyway, it's morning time and all of the employees and staffs are asleep, also the visitors. I got up and changed my clothes. As I roam around the bathhouse I saw a flash or more like a thin cloth flying over the corner.

I followed but as if it disappeared so suddenly. As I stood at the corner near the entrance of the bathhouse I saw a looking glass. Then it occurred to me.

_Into that looking glass, you'll find_

_The man you that you have in mind_

"Into the looking glass!" I said, "That's it! I need to find Haku—no—wait ,"

I went scanning the looking glass. "Beyond what you see…beyond…beyond…" I focused my eyes on one thing. "A pot?" That's weird, why is a pot lying on the floor. I took the pot and put it in the foreman's desk. "This should do the trick!"

Then I left still thinking about the looking glass.

Haku

Yubaba left early this morning and so I went to her secret library and scanned all the books about death and life spirits. Nothing appeared about that kind of spirit. I really think that Yubaba is lying but Kamaji—he never lies.

As I scanned the last book, I sighed. "He still dies while living and lives while dying," then the pages flipped then it stopped. An odd looking page was right in front of me. There is no picture but there are some details written on it.

"This spirit is an unseen spirit that comes out when it pleases," I began reading. "He still dies while living and still lives while dying," I stopped, and inhaled. "No one has ever seen this spirit. He comes out during the day and hides during the night. But when he wants to be seen, he can be seen. He can be seen…as a plant."

A plant? That spirit is a plant? Then it must be the radish spirit. No. It can't be, it's impossible. There is no way that radish is the one. "A plant spirit? That's odd." I looked around. Maybe he is in this room right now. I began thinking.

Questions keep circling my mind. Why does a spirit is to be seen as a plant? Why did Chihiro and I went back to normal for about 5 seconds? Do these all connect?

I Kohaku, is now seeking for answers to my query.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah! Hahah..sorry for that short update. I was in a hurry.

Anyway here is a long update for you guys. (If you consider it long).

Please tell also spread this story to other Spirited Away fanatics..

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 7:

Chihiro

It's afternoon and all of the staffs are still sleeping. I went back to the foreman's desk with a glass of water. I was planning to put it into the pot but it seems the pot disappeared. I sighed. I want to see Haku. I miss him so much.

I heard a bell rang. Since when did a bell rang here?

I heard footsteps. It seems, they are early to open again today. They were all yelling to get ready. I saw Lin talking with a girl in my age. I think she's new here. I went near them.

"Lin, where are we cleaning today?" I asked her.

"Sorry Sen, Yubaba told me to assist this new girl, you'll go work for Yubaba from now on," she smiled, "I'm sorry Sen."

I tried to smile. How about that mysterious guest? How am I going to find him? I went to Yubaba's office but Haku seems to be absent.

"Sen, welcome. Now my son, Boh, suggested you babysit him," babysit—what? I forced a smile. "That's my girl—Boh! Sen is here!"

"Sen!" I heard giant footsteps. This is it. I'm gonna babysit a giant kindergarten kid which is bigger than me. He was about to hug me when I stopped him.

"Anyway, Yubaba, where is Haku? Can I talk to him before I get to babysit Boh?" I asked politely.

She laughed. "Love huh? Alright, I'll give you an hour." I ran towards Haku's chambers. I peeped in the keyhole. It seems he is talking with someone. I tried to open the door a little. I exhaled. Then I saw the new girl talking to Haku.

Dugdgudgudgudgudgu

That's weird. Why did my heart suddenly jumped like that.

I looked to them. Haku was laughing. That's the first time I saw him laugh. What is his relationship with that girl?

Dugdugdugdugdugdug

That again. Weird. My heart suddenly jumps like that.

Why do I feel this kind of things? I stood behind the door. Haku was happy with that girl, he never laughed with me like that. I put my hand in my chest. Why does it hurt?

"Haku, I think someone's outside," I was startled. I could feel Haku getting closer.

"Is someone here?" He shouted. I was an inch near him. I held my breath. "Sakura, I think it's just the wind,"

Sakura? Cherry blossoms? Oh—it's that girl's name. The door closed. Wait—did I just heard him? That's not possible right?

"I'm just hallucinating," I whispered to myself. I peeped into the keyhole again. Maybe, I should just leave the two of them.

I went back to Yubaba's office. I can see her smirking at me. " You didn't talk to him?"

I just stared at her fiercely then said, "Please don't tell Haku I'm babysitting Boh," I paused, "I-I-I just need to think,"

She laughed "Alright, I'll give you time to think,"

I went inside Boh's room and started playing with him. I heard the locking of the door. I sighed, I would never get out of here again.

Kohaku:

Sakura is a Cherry Blossom spirit. The tree she has been living was cut down, and that's why she can't come back. She's so funny, I have never laughed for millions of years. Yubaba made her my apprentice but at the same time she will work in the bathhouse too. She left after an hour of talking to me.

Then the bell rang. Yubaba is calling me again.

I went to Yubaba's office."You called for me?" I can sense Chihiro's presence. "Is Chihiro here?" I asked Yubaba. She just smirked and gave an evil smile.

"Yes I did," she paused "No , she's not here. She went to your chambers awhile back, but it seems you're so busy talking with that new girl and she decided to leave,"

So that was her. I knew she was there, she held her breath that's why I lost her smell. "Where is she then?"

"She went alone searching for that mysterious guest. A piece of advice Haku—please do not disturb her. She is nearly finding that mysterious guest,"

"What!? That's absurd, we can find that mysterious guest together! We are the ones having problems."

"Shush! You're loud! If you don't have anything sensible to say, you may leave," then she gave me a surprised attack, her fingers snapped and with a blink on eye, I was already outside.

This is bad,..

This is bad…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys for typographical errors.

Anyway, here is another update.

Read and Review

God bless.

Chapter 8:

Kohaku:

I was just standing in front of Yubaba's door. So Chihiro went to find that mysterious guest on her own? Why? What is her reason? She was the one who always makes sacrifices and she was the one who always helped me. Now, this is my turn to help her, the both of us. But first I need someone's help.

Chihiro:

As Boh was sleeping quietly, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked gently.

"So, are you done thinking?" asked Yubaba.

"Yes, I am," I whispered. The door suddenly opened. "I need to find Haku, where is he?" I asked her.

"Haku? Oh, Haku is looking for that mysterious guest on his own—or rather with someone else," she chuckled devilishly. This old hag really controls every movement in the bathhouse. "Try looking for him in your old quarters,"

I flinched. Why is Haku going there? I bowed and left quietly. Then as I was walking toward my old quarters I can hear the staffs whispering.

"Have you heard? Haku is with that pretty girl again," I flinched. Why do I always flinch?

"Yeah, I heard they were together often, poor Sen , she loves Haku but Haku doesn't like her back," I coughed. They seemed to notice me.

"I-I-I need to go somewhere, bye Sen," they went away running like a madman. I saw a mirror beside me. I looked at my reflection. It's the first time I have seen great changes physically. I'm a little taller, I'm skinny, my hair's a mess and I have a small chest. I looked at my face. I have indeed changed. My hair was still beautiful though, my eyes were just the same, but now I have a face of an adolescent woman. Come to think of it, I'm already 17 then Haku is already 20. Seven years have passed so quickly huh?

"Haku! Who is Chihiro?" I heard someone. I looked around and saw Haku with that girl again they were walking towards my place. My brows met. Why is he with her again?

"Chihiro? Let's see, she is pretty, tall and talkative most of the time, but I can't see her now" he smiled. I blushed. _Did he just said that I am pretty?_ The girl pouted her lips.

"Am I not like her too?" she suddenly asked. I saw Haku's face looking surprised. "Come on Haku! Tell me,"

"No, you're not like her," I sighed with relief , I smiled. "But, you are beautiful too like the sakura tree. You're not that talkative but kind. In other words, both of you are unique." Haku continued as she patted the girl's head.

"Then will we find that mysterious guest together?" she replied.

My heart raced. Together? They will find that mysterious guest together leaving me behind? Fine! Then we will see who will be the first one to find that guest.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, I can smell trouble in the air.**

**Who will be the first one to find that guest? Will it be the sakura-haku duo or the independent Chihiro?**

**Tell me what you think by making a long review (just kidding, a short review would be fine :D )**

**One more thing, their original ages were according to Ghibli sources and I just added 7 years (which I researched in the net) and so in the movie Chihiro was 10 and Haku was 13.**

**God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

Awww…thank you so much for liking my fanfic

I love you so much guys!

Sorry guys for the loooonnnggg wait! But here is another update! Tadaaaa…

Read and Review

Chapter 9:

Chihiro:

I hate Haku, I hate him so much! He wants to find that mysterious guest together with that girl, and knowing we have one day left? He's so despicable and arrogant.

Wait a minute….

Why am I getting angry at Haku? Ugh… My heart starts to feel painful every time I see the two of them together. This heart must be confused.

I shrugged, then went back to Boh's room. As we were playing, I began to ask Boh questions.

"Hey Boh, do you know all the spirits that enters this bathhouse?" I asked him, as we were arranging his toys.

"Yeah, I do. Even though I don't go out, I can hear momma tells every names of the spirit. I have a good memory too you know," he smiled.

_Yes! That's it, of course! Yubaba won't even seal his son's mouth!_

"Hey, Boh? Do you know a spirit that dies while living but lives while dying?" I asked him.

"Oh! Yeah I heard of him! He has a weird name though. Momma even says that he was a very shy spirit. He never goes out except if he drops his seeds and he began multiplying!"said Boh with awe.

A kid never lies, and while looking at him he was so sure of what he is talking about. "Hey, Boh, are you sure he is a 'he'?"

"Um…I'm not sure, momma often calls him 'him' but sometimes she says that that spirit is a girl," He said scratching his bald head making a confused face.

"I see," I paused, "then do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, he lives in a pot!"

I was startled with his answer. I looked at him and he doesn't seem to be lying at all. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, momma said that he lives in a pot, most often humans want him or her" he continued. My eyes sparkled, I held Boh's big hands.

"Thank you Boh!" the pot I saw that day…the looking glass…it all makes sense now! The white garment I saw flying! It was the spirit, and now I need to know where is that pot!

"Huh?" asked Boh.

"Thanks Boh! I'll be back before dinner!"

"Sure?" I heard Boh, then I ran fast to the bathhouse. While I was running, I saw the new girl holding the pot. I ran towards her and gathered my courage.

"Excuse me, can you please give me the pot, Yubaba wants it!" I said carefully.

"Why does she need it?" she asked meanly. I was surprised.

"It's private and urgent," I said getting the pot from her, "will you just please give it to me!"

"I won't!" she demanded. I began to pull the pot away from her. "Stop it!"

"If you want me to stop then give it to me now!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell but it was an urgent matter.

"Haku!" I heard her yell. Haku went in front of us. We both released the pot then it broke into several pieces. I was too shocked to move. The vase broke but nothing came out of it.

"Haku! This girl is hurting me! She wants to get my pot and now it broke!" Ooops! I think I got the pot wrong.

"Did not!" I protested, I realized that Haku can't see me.

"Sakura! Please tell Lin to clean this mess. Chihiro, just follow me!" he said. I nodded. Then I heard the girl stammering my name.

"Sh-she's Ch-chihiro? Eeeeh!"


	10. Chapter 10

Here is an update for you guys!

Hope you like it.

Read and Review\

Disclaimer: You know the drill. :)

A/N: I added Sakura's point of view here (new character)

Chapter 10:

Sakura:

So that girl is Chihiro. I have never seen Haku getting that angry. Anyway, I am Sakura and I was once a cherry blossom spirit. I already knew Haku from the beginning. I was beside his river all the time but I think he doesn't remember that. I have always dreamed of talking to Haku ever since we were just a peaceful spirit.

After they drained his river, the humans didn't remove me because they thought I am a pretty tree and it would be a good place for a park. And so they didn't remove me, until a storm came and I was uprooted. After that they cut me down and my spirit left and were wandering out of nowhere. Yubaba named me Sakura because of my hair colour which is light pink. Now, I cant remember my true name.

So after talking to Yubaba, I went to a staff named Lin, Yubaba told me I would work with her. Then Lin told me to go to Haku. I was so surprised that Haku is working here. I was so excited and I ran towards his quarters.

As I opened the door, I saw him sitting in his table and beside it is a large window. He was staring out of nowhere.

"Um…excuse me," I said softly.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked me. I blushed, his voice is very manly.

"Um…I am the new girl, Lin told me to talk to you," I said while bowing my head.

"Oh, yeah," He said then he used his magic to place the chair in front of his desk. "Come and sit."

_As gentleman as ever. _I thought. "My name is Sakura."

"Did Yubaba gave you that name?" He asked with his beautiful eyes staring at me,

"I-I-I-I um…. Yeah…" I stammered.

"I bet, you already forgot your true name right?" he smiled. "Anyway, Yubaba told me you'll work as an apprentice of mine and at the same time you'll be working at the bathhouse."

"Yes sir" I said formally

"Keep your chin up, I want to see your face," he said, "And don't talk to me so formally,"

I slowly lift my head then he smiled. "You're pretty!" he said. I blushed. I was never complimented by a guy before. After that we became closer and I told him jokes that I hear people share with each other. I was determined that he might like me because he said he didn't laugh like that in years.

"Haku, I think someone's outside," I felt like someone was staring at us.

"Is someone here?"Haku yelled. Then he looked at me "Sakura, I think it's just the wind," then he closed the door.

"Haku, do you have someone you like?" I began to ask. That was so embarrassing, why did that word came out? He looked at me curiously. "I-I-I didn't –I don't—I just, sorry, I think it's none of my business—"

"No, it's okay," he smiled then looked outside the window. "I like someone,"

My heart raced. Is it me? Or somebody else? "If you don't mind my asking, who is that person?"

"No, I don't mind at all," he blushed. "It's embarrassing to say it,"

I clenched my fist. I think it's me, does he like me? I began wondering. "What does she look like then?"

He smiled warmly. "She is daring, brave and bold. She is honest and loving and also caring. She is pretty and she shows no fear." I think it's really me. Those are my characteristics.

"I think she's like me then," I blurted. I clenched my sweaty fists. Haku looked outside again.

"No, she's just different," he smiled. "Her name is Chihiro,"

I felt a pain in my chest, so it wasn't me after all. I smiled. "Does she like you back?"

"I-I-I think so, maybe. I don't know."

I smiled again. After that conversation we went to our respective chores.

I was at our quarters when I saw Haku rushing towards me. "Haku?"

"Sakura! Help me! Let's find the mysterious guest together!" he yelled.

"The what-? "

Then he explained it to me. I smiled and nodded. We went out of our quarters.

"Haku! Who is Chihiro" I asked him again.

"Chihiro? Let's see, she is pretty, tall and talkative most of the time, but I can't see her now" he smiled while answering. I pouted.

"Am I not like her too?"I suddenly asked. I saw Haku's face looking surprised. "Come on Haku! Tell me,"

"No, you're not like her," that painful thing again. "But, you are beautiful too like the sakura tree. You're not that talkative but kind. In other words, both of you are unique." Haku continued as she patted the my head. I smiled.

"Then will we find that mysterious guest together?" I replied.

He nodded. Then I smiled.

As I was walking to the bathhouse with the pot that my mom gave me the other day (actually she went here and left, she found out I was working here, she's a spirit too). I saw the girl named Sen (I heard her name when Lin was talking to her)walking towards me.

"Excuse me, can you please give me the pot, Yubaba wants it!" she said carefully.

"Why does she need it?" I asked her meanly. I don't really like this girl.

"It's private and urgent," she said getting the pot from me, "will you just please give it to me!"

"I won't!" I demanded this pot was given by my mom. She began to pull the pot away from me. "Stop it!" I yelled.

"If you want me to stop then give it to me now!" she yelled.

"Haku!"then I saw Haku walking towards us. Haku went in front of us. We both released the pot then it broke into several pieces. I was too shocked to move. My vase broke.

"Haku! This girl is hurting me! She wants to get my pot and now it broke," I told Haku, and thought maybe he would save me.

"Did not!" the girl protested.

"Sakura! Please tell Lin to clean this mess. Chihiro, just follow me!" he said making a sign with his hand. I heard the girl's name. My face was shocked.

"Sh-she's Ch-chihiro? Eeeeh!" was all I could say.

Kohaku:

I can feel Chihiro's presence. "Haku, I didn't mean to break the pot" I heard her yelled, then I was scribbling in the words appeared: Why did you want that pot?"

"I-I-I told you, Yubaba needs it and she won't give it to me!" she demanded.

"Did Yubaba really need that pot or you just want it for yourself?" I asked her, getting all of my mixed up emotions rushing in my mind. Then with a blink of an eye I began seeing her.

"I told you Yubaba wants it!" she yelled again. I can see her and she heard me, she definitely heard me.

"Chihiro that vase was a gift of Sakura's mother," I explained calmly. Her eyes were wide opened.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to break it. I-I-I'm sorry," she sat down then went sobbing.

"Chihiro, stand up please. Why did you need that pot?" I asked her again.

"Why do you care?" I heard her say.

"Is this about the mysterious guest? Why aren't you telling me anything?" I asked her.

"You don't care Haku, you never cared," she muttered. "Go find that guest with your new GIRLFRIEND!" I heard her whispered.

I smiled. "Are you possibly jealous?" I asked her.

"Am not!" she answered quickly.

"You are!"

"No!" she yelled

"If you're not jealous then, fine Sakura and I will just find that mysterious guest together." I smirked. She looked at me angrily.

"Fine if that's what you want." Then after that we went back to the abnormalities and we just suddenly realized we talked for REAL!


	11. Author's Note (jejuisland)

**A/N:**

I'm really sorry guys if I can't update this week, my schedule is too tight that I'm almost suffocating.

Final exams are approaching and I need to concentrate. I promise that I'll update next week (it's my vacation!) with at least 3 more chapters. And so while waiting on it guys, I want your bright ideas to enter into my spirit realm (I mean Chihiro and Haku's realm). You can P.M. or write it in a form of a review.

Your ideas/suggestions/criticisms will surely help me in my progressing story.

Special thanks to Blindness and Deafness daily readers/reviewers(if you call it daily)….

Tantantananan…..

michelle88222

EasternWindDragon

Ialiceiamagodness

WhiteTiger246

Guest

Thank you very much for reading this fanfic…

I love you guys!

So….don't forget to send me a PM or a review… God bless..


	12. Chapter 11

Here is a short update for you guys!

I love you..

Exams are over.. I survived!

:) God bless

Chapter 11:

Chihiro:

Arrghhhh! Haku is saying too much!

I ran towards the door and slammed it. I hate him! I really hate him.

Kohaku:

She got the nerve to slam that door! She's being stubborn again.

I sat at a chair nearby then I heard footsteps approaching. Hmmm maybe it's Chihiro.

I closed my eyes.

"YOU!" I heard a very familiar voice. I opened my eyes then I saw a fist punching my cheek.

"Ow! Lin what was that for!?" I yelled.

"You stupid dragon! What did you do to Chihiro!?" she yelled, this lady is really something, "You pest! Why did you make her cry?"

Cry? Chihiro is crying? "I didn't—" This is not my doing, that spirit we are seeking for is making us fight each other in order to split us apart. I was so dumb! "Lin where is Chihiro?"

"Why do you need to know?" Lin smirked.

"Lin where is she?" I threatened, "Where is she!"

"Chill dragon, she is probably outside or at the bridge," then I ran away.


	13. Chapter 12

Here is an update just as promised.

Anyway, my mind was blank this days that's why it's hard to update.

So here it is

God bless

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Read and Review

Chapter 12

Chihiro

I need to find that spirit before Haku—wait, why do I need to find that spirit? It's much better for the two of us to stay the same. "Baka Haku!"

"Chihiro!" yelled Haku. That idiot is looking for me? "Where are you!?"

Hmmmm…_ Maybe I won't talk to him for awhile, let's hear what he has to say_.

Haku went at the bridge and looked around. He sighed. _This man is upset_, I thought. Then he started to walk towards the garden where we hid on the first day that we met. Nostalgic isn't it?

He sat at the ground grumpily. I giggled softly. He is really troubled. "Damn Chihiro where are you!?"

I was about to throw a pebble at him for saying the 'damn' word when he began to whisper, "I missed you so much," he draw my face in the wind. "I wish I could see you,"

"Ha-"

"HAKU!" ugh…this suck. That girl again is clinging unto Haku's arm. So annoying. "Haku, everyone was worried! I'm so sorry about Chihiro, I didn't know that that girl Sen was her,"

I try to mimick her voice sarcastically but softly.

"Stop clinging to me for awhile Sakura, I need to think," he said as he pushed Sakura's hands softly. "Go back inside, the visitors will arrive soon, and the spirit—I think is packing his own things."

I sighed. Haku is right, today is the last—no wait, this isn't the last day, the Spirit will leave tomorrow not today!

"Haku!" I yelled.

"C'mmon Sakura let's go," what's wrong with Haku, it seems like he doesn't hear me anymore. "Sakura, come on!"

I was so sure that I saw Sakura staring at me evilly and smiled creepily. "Haku! Why can't you hear me! Haku! Damn it!

_What is she? What did she do to us? What are her…._

_ PLANS?_

A new enemy has come…

What will happen with our two protagonists?

Will their love be much stronger than senses?

Find out on the next chapter

Read and review..


	14. Chapter 13

**Since I love you so much guys…here is an update!**

**Waaaah…(I'm exploding!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't really own them.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Chihiro**

_What did just happened? Why can't Haku hear me!? That's not possible isn't it? _This are the questions encircling my mind right now. I really saw that evil smile Sakura gave me awhile back. Who is she really?

**Sakura**

That look on Chihiro's face is so funny. I can't believe it. She actually likes my Haku. But Haku is mine..

MINE ONLY

**Chihiro:**

I'm walking towards the entrance of the bathhouse that suddenly I saw the pot. I ran towards it and grab it then the pot shook and a person appeared.

"Who dares to disturb me!" the person yelled. I don't understand the person's face whether it is a boy or a girl. "You!"

"Haii!" I replied. My arms are shaking.

"Sorry," a young man's voice was heard. I look up. "Did I scared you?"

I was so shocked. The man looked exactly like Haku but his eyes were brown in color just like mine. I shook my head. "Who-who are you?"

The young man smiled, I blushed. He was so handsome, just like Haku. "I remind you of someone right?"

I nodded nervously.

"C'mmon, don't be scared. I'm friendly!" he smiled then offered his hand.

"Why do you look like him?" I asked, he looked at me intensely.

"Oh…you mean that stupid dragon?" he chuckled, "I appear to people who want them to appear as someone they like or love,"

I looked at him questioningly.

"Uh…you don't get it?" he scratched his head, "Let's say, I appear to you as someone whom you want to be with for the rest of your life—but it seems that you aren't alive anymore,"

"Huh?" I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're dead right?" he gleamed, "I'm sure of it. Your scent…it's not human anymore," he smelled me from head to toe. I flinched.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Anyway my name is Lotus!" he smiled. "Nice to meet you Chihiro!"

"Lotus? that's a girl's name right?" I asked him. He began to laugh so hard, that it reminds me of Haku's laugh. Then I remembered what Boh told me that sometimes the spirit was called a girl, Boh mistakenly heard it, the name was kind of girly.

" You're funny," he smiled, I just looked at him blankly. "Sorry, I was a bit carried away."

"You are the spirit that dies while living and lives while dying!?" I said in surprised. "I can't believe it"

He laughed again. I hate it when he laughs like Haku, I pouted. "You're cute," he smiled. I flinched then blushed. "Maybe you really didn't understand that riddle huh?"

I nodded innocently.

He smiled gently then pat my head, "What does dies while living and lives while dying? It is a lotus flower," he paused then stared at me, "**Still living while it dies**" he motioned his hand onto the ground, "everything that is alive get's buried into the ground once it's dead. A lotus flower must die by being planted in the soil for it to live on as a flower. **Still dies while living** –and even if the lotus flower is alive, it has to die for the seeds to drop on the soil. In Buddhism the symbol or reincarnation of what lives while it's dying is the Lotus flower."

"Does lotus flower also blooms on the ground?" I asked him, "I thought, lotus flower blooms only in muddy waters like swamps and others."

"Yeah they can plant it in the ground but I bloom most in muddy waters." He smiled, "so you found me—what do you want?"

"I-I-I need you to help me to become normal again," I said courageously.

"What!? Are you not normal!?" this person sure is noisy, "But I told you—you're dead already!"

"I am not DEAD!" I yelled at him.

"Fine fine, then what do you want to know?" he asked,

"How to dispel this curse upon me and Haku," I replied. He sighed.

"Haku this…Haku that…always Haku…Why do everybody love that stupid dragon!" he yelled, that was scary, "Why don't you come with me Hime!,"

After that he covered my eyes and everything went dark.

**What do the Spirit of Lotus want wit Chihiro?**

**What does he mean that Chihiro is dead?**

**Too many things are happening in the spirit world. **

**Find out on the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys for loving my fanfic.**

**I haven't really researched on the Lotus flower—I just based it on a movie, so I really don't own that riddle. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Aww...this suck.. I posted a different chapter.. sorry about that guys..**

**my doc manager is overflowing with documents...and ughh...i got it mixed up.. Sorryy guys...**

**this is soo embarassing... :(((**

**but still... so many reviews! I'm so happy.. **

**Here is another update for you guys…**

**I still love you guys..**

**Read and Review okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! **

**Chapter 14:**

Kohaku

I feel really bad, it worries me. _Where is Chihiro? She's been missing for two hours and her presence is not even in this bathhouse. Where is she?,_ I thought.

I started to walk towards her old quarters thinking she might be there staring at the sea. As I was approaching the door I backed out, "Bad idea," I muttered to myself, Sakura might cling unto me again. That girl is really something, she confessed boldly and I rejected her—she is so persistent.

"You dragon!" it's Lin again, "Where is my sister?"

"Sister?" I asked her,

"Don't play dumb you stupid dragon! Where is Chihiro!?" she yelled I looked at her coldly, then she pat my head, "Kidding kid, Chihiro is badly wounded,"

"What!" I yelled, "Where is she then?"

"She's with Kamaji," sighed Lin. Then I ran quickly to the boiler man's working station. As I opened the door…

"Hey Haku!"

"Me! I! You!" was all I could say. Someone who looks like me is with Kamaji Chihiro. But his eyes are different. "Who are you!" then I realized I could see Chihiro.

"Chill brother…my name is Lotus, nice to see you twin!" the spirit patted my back, "You can see Chihiro? Thanks to me!"

"Thanks to you!?" I was startled, "You're the spirit! The Spirit!"

He nodded. He looks like me but he is definitely not me. The way he acts is so unusual, "Chihiro got me," he said. _What did he mean by that?_

"Haku, Lotus helped me to be normal again but it won't last. The cure will only last for an hour,"

"An hour!" I yelled again. They all laughed.

"Cool your Haku, let's spend this time together!" yelled Kamaji. He isn't even doing his chores.

The Lotus guy went near me. He put his arms around me and whispered, "Your princess is quite pretty huh? Should I make her mine?"

"Don't you dare touch her," I warned him.

"Fine!" he smiled, "I was just kidding twin!" he smirked. Then he looked at Chihiro, "Chi-san want to go for a walk with me?"

"Uh..yeah? Sure," Chihiro replied, I was about to object when Kamaji pulled me near and whispered.

"Better watch out kid, that Lotus guys is something you don't want to anger. He can kill Chihiro if he wants to,"

"What!?"

"And it looks like Chihiro is falling in love with the other Haku,"

I looked at Chihiro who was happily looking at the other me. She definitely has those sparkle in her eyes. I sighed. This is becoming frustrating. So frustrating.

Chihiro:

As I woke up I saw no one. It was dark. Where did that guy took me?

"So, you are finally awake," It was lotus and he was glowing.

"Haku—I mean Lotus, where am I?" I said as I touched my forehead.

He smiled, "It's a secret, but look at this," he waved his hand and a screen appeared before us. It was Kamaji me and Lotus eating happily, then Haku barged in. He was confused at the same time nervous.

"He looks funny," giggled Lotus, "That's just a thought form that I made, it didn't really happen but in Haku's mind he thought it happened. Cool right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Look at you're prince, princess he looks sad," Lotus replied diverting my question.

"I said, why are you doing this?" I asked coldly. The screen disappeared. He looked at me creepily. "What are you looking at?"

"Haku always takes the glory! Nothing is left! He got a girlfriend and stole someone precious!" he smirked, "I always have hated Haku from the very beginning,"

"Why are you—why do you hate him?" I asked again. He leaned closer.

"He killed my parents!" he said then his eyes were like dull and lifeless. "And now, I will steal someone precious to him without him knowing it,"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me right, Chihiro—I'm neither a good nor a bad spirit," he exhaled, "Now it's my time to let him suffer,"

"What are you talking about!? Yubaba told us that you might help us!" I shouted, tear trickling in my eyes.

"Don't you dare to cry in front of me!" he slapped my face, his look was changing. He was being monstrous. He began to slap me from head to toe. "I told you, no one makes me angry!"

"Stop! It hurts!"

"Show me your true power Chihiro! You are not human!" he yelled.

"I'm human!" now I was sobbing. I covered my face. The beating stopped I looked at Lotus, he turned back to Haku, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Chihiro," he went near me and hugged me, "You are mine Chihiro, leave that Haku and come with me,"

"I-I-I can't," I replied weakly.

"Then you and your Haku will remain like that forever!" he smirked.

"I don't care! As long as Haku is with me I know I'm safe." I replied, then the place shook. With a blink of an eye we were outside. I saw Haku standing with a broken pot and looking at Lotus angrily.

I can see he is mixed up with emotions, he grabbed Lotus' collar, "What did you do to her?!" he yelled.

Lotus shot a mean look at Haku, "You really don't remember me Haku?"

Haku looked at him curiously, then his eyes widedened. "Yuuri?" he released his collar.

"Yeah, it's me Yuuri! I thought you forgot me! The lotus flower Yuuri!" he said sarcastically, "Lotus is a pretty stage name isn't it?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, I can see he is scared, "I thought you were.."

"Dead!?" he laughed, "You always assumed I was dead!"

"I-it can't be," then he looked at me, for a moment we realized the abnormalities were gone, "Chihiro? What happened to you,"

"H-haku," I said weakly. Haku looked at Lotus/Yuuri and grit his teeth, he grabbed his collar

"What did you do to her bastard!"

"Well, I was just playing with her for awhile," he chuckled, "But—sorry I need her," then Lotus/Yuuri took me and we suddenly vanished.

"No!" was the last word I heard from Haku. Then I realized Haku can't see me any longer.

**What will happen to Chihiro?**

**What is the connection of Lotus with Haku's past?**

**Will Haku save Chihiro again and live together even though their abnormalities comes and goes.**

**Poor Haku..**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello…guys..**

**So sorry for the long wait..**

**I have been busy with my summer classes.**

**I hate my schedule—honestly**

**Anyway thanks for waiting**

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter (the time I posted a wrong chapter,) I'm reaaaallly reallly sorry abooutt itt...sorryyyyy guys... :(**

**anyway I added a P.O.V. of my new character—Yuuri!**

**Chapter 15**

Kohaku

She disappeared together with Yuuri. I clenched my fist, this is getting really serious. He stole someone precious to me and I will—I will—I will KILL YUURI if that is what he wants!

I ran toward the bathhouse and barged into Yubaba's office.

"My dear Haku, you are quite early," she chuckled devilishly while puffing her smoke.

"Stop messing with me, why is Yuuri here?" I asked her, I always know that she knows something. "Tell me the truth,"

"Oh, that Yuuri boy," she paused then chuckled, "So Chihiro found him and I guess I have to return your names,"

Then with a blink of an eye I felt a tingling sensation. Kohaku, my real name is Kohaku. "Thanks for that hag, but why is Yuuri here?"

"Yuuri wants to help an old friend of his," smiled Yubaba with an evil sinister.

"Yuuri and I weren't friends!" I demanded, Yubaba looked at me.

"No more questions ask,"

"But—"

"Ask Kamaji, he knows everything," replied Yubaba arranging her papers while signing them. I sighed, I went out of her room and then went to Kamaji's.

Yuuri

That Haku, he always gets everything, it is my turn to get revenge of him.

I was living happily with my mother and father inside Haku's river. We were bestfriends, we loved each other as brothers and with a blink of an eye he took them all. My family…my home.

I will avenge their death, and that is why I will use this Chihiro girl as a bait. Surely, that dragon will come no matter what to save her dying princess. That dragon managed to caught someone beautiful, brave and intelligent. I wonder what will he feel if I killed her princess?

That would be good.

So good.

**What does Yuuri mean by that?**

**Will Chihiro and Haku be separated for good? **

**Find out on the next chapter.**

**Read and Review okay?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Studying is so stressful, sorry for updating once in a while**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys…**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Here is another update…**

**God bless**

**Read and Review!**

Chihiro

I felt numb and I can't move. Where am I?

I opened my eyes slowly, the first person I saw standing there was…..

SAKURA

What is she doing here? Is she also a captive of Yuuri? Her hands are tied and her feet too. This place smells foul, and I can sense evil lurking in every dark corner.

"Sa…Sakura," I murmured.

She seems to hear me, she twitched and then moved, and she turned her head and looked at me. "Chihiro-san? Where are we? Why am I tied up?"

"I don't know, it seems Yuuri—I mean Lotus did it," I replied to her. I honestly hated her at first but now she is a victim and this is no time to let her feel my hate.

"That Lotus? That bastard!" she yelled

"Calm down, he might hear us." I paused and look around, "Why are you here by the way? What happened?"

"I-I…all I can remember was me watching the sea and a flying thing appeared to me, it looks like a thin cloth or more like a silk,"

_That's Yuuri's silhouette,_ I thought. "What happened?"

"The flying thing started to cover my mouth and it was enchanted. I fell asleep, and here I am waking up already in ropes," her eyes were teary. "How about you?"

"I was abducted by Lotus," I replied not looking at her, "Anyway, get some sleep, I'm sure you're dead tired,"

"No, I have slept enough, it's you who need to sleep for awhile, it seem you are more tired than I am," she said to me, "How about singing to you a lullaby?"

"That sounds great!" I replied, her suggestion is unquestionable.

Then she started singing and her beautiful voice came out of her mouth.

_Sleep my dear. Darling sleep._

_Sleep, sleep, sleep_

_Your life is lessened_

_You will be with them in heaven_

_Sleep my dear sleep_

_Your heart is wandering,_

_Your spirit is yondering_

_Sleep so that you may see_

_What you really are to me_

_Sleep_

I fell asleep.

Then I was dreaming. I was at our house. It was empty, the tables and chairs were dusty. I saw a picture of me and my family. I felt my hot tears trickling on my cheek.

"Layla, help me fix the room," a woman entered with a box on her hand. "This room needs a little cleaning,"

"Mother, here I am," another girl about my age entered. "Whoah, this place looks horrible,"

"Layla, don't you tell that or else their ghosts will hunt you," her mother replied. I just stood there by the corner following their conversation.

"What happened to them mother?"

"Well, they died in a car accident," the mother replied, "I was a great friend of their family back then,"

"How about the girl mom? Did she died?"

"No she didn't, but she is—"

The dream stopped. I was awaken by Yuuri's rantings.

"Hey! Wake up princess!" he yelled kicking my side. He has still that Haku face which I disgust the most.

"You're face is disgusting!" I replied.

"Oh, so you are telling me that you're prince Haku looks disgusting too, right?" asked Yuuri as he bend near me.

"No, he doesn't look disgusting, he has a very handsome face unlike you who only copies it!" I said to him with a threatened voice. Then, he held my face and lift it.

"You are a very strong young lady, but you are about to die," he paused stood up, "but the right time,"

He left the dark room…

Leaving me again…

Kohaku

"Where is that damn bastard!"

"Calm down Haku, we will be able to track them using my magic papers right?" said Yubaba as she readies the spell.

I sighed.

_Wait for me Chihiro, I'm going to save you…_

_ I PROMISE…_


	18. A message from the fanfic writer

A message from jeju-island:

To my dear readers, I know it's been long since I haven't updated any of my stories. Please bear with me, my life is in danger, well, not literally in danger. School's pressure is on me and I forgot my password in fanfiction (well…I'm always like that). Anyway, I'll update one long chapter tomorrow, for you guys.

I actually miss writing here. Sorry, I'm so sorry. I have been having sleepless nights just to finish my requirements. I'm a college student so it's hard. But I will update no matter what. Thank you for your patience.

God bless and have a great day!


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**Anyway it's been 2-3 months (I think) that I haven't updated. I was quite busy in my studies. It really is hard being a university student. But here is an update for you.**

**Thanks for those who are waiting for this update, I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway,**

**Read and Review**

**And of course ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

Chihiro

I felt my arms hurt. That damn Yuuri kicked me. This is so frustrating. I looked at Sakura but she's not there anymore. Where could she be?

I sighed.

"Haku, help me" I whispered, "Haku"

Haku

Yubaba was almost done in working the spells. I sighed, _Chihiro, I'm coming and I'm gonna kill that monster who did that to us, _I thought.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Yubaba. "Now Haku, I really regret helping you but save Chihiro, my son won't stop nagging until she is save,"

"Don't worry, I will" I replied

"Step into the middle of the circle. I have created a pentagram and it's time for you to be teleported to where that Yuuri is."

"Alright, thank you," I answered her. I stepped into the middle of the pentagram and she began to flick her finger and muttered some spells. With a blink of an eye, I found myself standing in an abandoned shack.

"So you came after all eh?" I heard that irritating voice, "You have come to save your precious Chihiro?" I saw Yuuri holding an invisible being. This abnormalities is getting into my nerves again. I want to see Chihiro if she is alright.

"Let her go Yuuri," I said to that damn guy standing right in front of me. I heard Chihiro's painful cry, I felt my heart broke .

"H-haku," she whispered. I felt happy when I heard her say my name.

"Follow us if you can…stupid dragon," I heard Yuuri, muttered and he snapped his thumb and middle finger then he vanished.

"Yuuuri!" I yelled. He vanished. I felt so angry and frustrated that I kicked everything that I see. I began to calm myself for a minute and tried to call Yubaba. Yubaba answered and gave me instructios on where Yuuri is heading.

I'm gonna get that person and kill him.

**Chapter 18 is out. Read and Review. Miss you all. God bless**


	20. Chapter 18

**Another Chapter! Tadaa..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away characters. **

**Chapter 18:**

Chihiro:

I definitely saw Haku, he was there in front of us for a second. I stabbed a deadly look on Yuuri who was smirking and laughing all by himself.

"What?" he mockingly said. "It's so fun playing a game with the two of you,"

"It's not funny," I replied coldly

"Aww…tsk tsk.. you think I will let that Haku save you and be the hero? Nah! You're wrong! So wrong Chihiro! I have waited for this time!" he yelled motioning his hand upward. "Don't you get it? My revenge is almost complete. And your body will decay in no time,"

I looked at myself, and I saw my body illuminating and becoming see through like the very first day I came here. "M-m-my body,"

"Oh, so you've noticed? Tsk. I shouldn't have told you. You're just a spirit right now! Hahaha! Wandering in the spirit world! Your life is at stake, you're decaying human body is clinging to…what do you call that again? Ah! Life support, yes, yes, and in a few minutes you'll die. Remember this Spirit world only allows things that has spirit –not HUMAN spirit."

"No! You're lying! I'm alive! This is my body!" I yelled. I can't believe it! I definitely can't believe it.

"Your body is dying! Within a minute or two, as you vanish here you will die in the human world and live as a wandering spirit. Not to mention, Haku will not be with you, awww what a sad ending," he clasped his hands. "Oh and yes, Haku, Haku, the look in his face as he sees you fading, I can't imagine it. How fascinating!"

"Stop it! You're lying! I-I-I left home, and…and…" I tried to finish my sentence but no words came out of my mouth as I remembered every memory I have lost.

"And? You were in an accident! Your parents died! The rescuers found you, crying yelling in pain. They amputated your foot! Do you want me to describe it?"

"Stop please," I cried, I wanted not to remember it. But…but…

"You went unconscious, the rescuers were nearly late for you lost much of your blood, oh and yes not to forget the part that your head was in a mess."

"I-I-I nooooo!"

"Yes! Cry Chihiro, make Haku hate me and kill me, but the fact will never change! You are dying! You are leaving! Yes Chihiro! This is my revenge! Remember what happened that time! Remember how you met an accident! It was all part of my plan! Perfect!"

I was stunned. My tears keep flowing and on the back of my mind, I began to remember the day we got the accident.

_Flashback_

"Mom, where is dad taking us?" I asked my mother who was sitting beside my dad inside the car. I was the one driving and the two of them were giving me directions.

"You're dad is still having a fever, I'm sorry Chihiro for letting you drive." My mom said calmly, "Your dad said that he will take us to a friend of ours in the next town."

"It's okay mom, just give me the directions, it's my first time to drive again after I got my driver's license and I don't memorize the way," I concentrated on the way. Then a caught a glimpse of a person walking on the side of the way. He looks familiar. I realized he was the person who promised me something. What is he doing here in the human world? Why is he here?

"Chihiro watch out!" then I felt my body hit something very hard. I was conscious for a moment. Our car hit a huge post I saw myself lying outside the wind shield glass was all around. My head hurts. I forgot to put my seatbelt. Then I heard people yelling and shouting. Then with another large 'thud' I felt my feet were stuck and aching. I heard the ambulance, the medics and rescuers. It was a double hit. My parents should not have died if the other car didn't bumped us. I heard one medic said that no one was inside the other car.

"Miss are you alright?" they asked me. I was crying, and I couldn't respond. Then everything went black.

_End of flashback_

"You are—"

"Yes I am! And I did! I'm a genius. I copied Haku's face to get your attention and send another car to hit the back of your car. The reason also behind your problem with Haku is because of you! You are just a wandering spirit, and your desire to see Haku enabled you to see him but can't hear him. And Haku's desire to hear your voice enabled him to only hear you. The spirit world also has standards. Let me tell you a secret—"

"Stop Yuuri!" I heard Haku's voice.

"Not again," Yuuri groaned. "Sakura, stop him,"

Sakura? Sakura is here all the time?

"Yes master," then I saw Sakura approaching the lighted part of the room. "Leave everything to me,"

**Did Yuuri spoke the truth about their problem or just a lie to destroy Haku and Chihiro? Will Chihiro be able to save her human body? And who exactly is Sakura, how is she related to Yuuri? Find out on the next chapters to come. **

**Read and Review. I'll update again as soon as I can. Just wait patiently. God bless**

**-jeju-island**


End file.
